Raven's Destiny
by wallflow3rr
Summary: Today is Raven's birthday, and she is doing her best to ensure her friends never find out what she is destined to do. When she can no longer hide from the prophecy, what will she do to protect her friends? BBxRae, RobxStar
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fan fiction (unless you count all of the unfinished ones I made when I was 13.) So please review and tell me how to improve, but do so NICELY. Constructive criticism and all that jazz. I am currently about 2/3 of the way done with chapter two so if there is any huge issues with this, let me know! I will try to fix it next chapter. I also apologize for the lame title. I'm not the most creative person out there. **

**PS: This is set during the episode "Birthmark." I do not own, nor will I ever own Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 1- The Prophecy**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinth-"

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Raven fell right out of meditation, onto her bed. The Titan's emergency siren was going off. Raven's heart dropped. _No… Not now, please, not yet… _She thought as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. She made her way downstairs.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"No clue. The monitor doesn't say. The signal is coming from the docks. Let's go," Robin said as he began to run out the door. Raven's heart sunk further.

When they arrived at the docks, everything was quiet.

"Ya sure this is the spot?" Cyborg asked, checking his sensors.

"Positive," Robin responded. Suddenly, a dark figure landed in front of them.

"Hello, Titans. Long time, no see," a familiar voice bellowed.

"Slade. What do you want? I already told you I won't be your apprentice." Robin hissed. The figure laughed.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for her." He looked over at Raven. Raven gasped, then regained her cool.

"You won't get me. You can't even keep an apprentice." Raven said coolly. Slade kept his composure.

"I don't need an apprentice. I am here to deliver a message." Slade began walking towards Raven. Robin began running towards him, but Slade shot a fireball at his chest, throwing him into a stack of crates.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled, flying towards him. Cyborg and Beast Boy charged at Slade, who dodged their attacks. Raven shot a ball of dark energy at Slade, who stopped it, turned it into fire, and sent it hurdling towards Beast Boy. It hit him on the side, knocking him over. Cyborg shot Slade with his sonic cannon, but it didn't even phase him. Slade ran toward Cyborg, throwing punches until Cyborg fell to the ground. Starfire began shooting Slade with firebolts, but Slade dodged them all, and shot a fireball back. She yelped as she fell back to the earth.

"Please… Don't hurt my friends anymore…" Raven pleaded, walking over to Beast Boy, who wasn't moving. Slade came behind her and grabbed her arms. A burning sensation went through her veins, and she screamed.

"I'm not the one hurting them. You are. And you know it. Saving them only prolongs their agony." Slade whispered in her ear. He dropped her. Raven knelt on the ground, looking at her arms, which were now donning red lettering not of this earth.

"I will not let it happen. I can change my destiny." Raven said. Slade laughed.

"Oh, darling. It has already begun. And there is nothing you, or your pathetic friends can do to stop it." And with that, Slade vanished. Raven stood up, and looked around. Her friends were all on the ground, injured. One by one, she walked over to each one of them, placed her hands over their hearts, and healed them. By time she healed the last titan, she felt very weak.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked. Raven nodded as she knelt over.

"I'm…Fine…" Raven muttered, trying to steady herself. She felt an arm reach around her and lift her up. She turned to object, but a wave of dizziness kept her silent.

"Beast Boy, get her to the T-Car." Robin said calmly. Beast Boy nodded proceeded to lift Raven up and carry her over to the T-Car.

"Hey uh, Raven? Uh, thanks for uh, helping us back there." Beast Boy smiled down at Raven. Raven half-smiled back.

"Don't thank me. It's what friend's do." Raven replied weakly. Beast Boy put Raven into the backseat of the car and got in the other side. Cyborg climbed in the driver's side seat, and Starfire took shotgun. Robin took the R-cycle. They began the ride home

Raven fell asleep as soon as she got in the car. Beast Boy held onto her, stroking her violet hair. Cyborg looked in the rearview mirror.

"Y'all doing alright back there?" he asked, looking at the strange sight. _I've never seen Raven so close to Beast Boy. In fact, I've never seen her so close to anyone._ He thought to himself.

"We're fine. Pay attention to the road," Beast Boy said, never looking away from Raven. _She really does care about us. She has a big heart, even if she doesn't like to show it. _Beast Boy continued stroking Raven's silky hair, not wanting the car ride to be over.

Once they arrived at the tower, Beast Boy lifted Raven out of the car and brought her into the tower. He laid her on the couch and covered her up in a blanket. The other Titans gathered around the couch.

"What did Slade want with Raven?" Beast Boy asked softly, looking down at the sleeping girl below them.

"I don't know. But we will find out." Robin said, looking down at his friend. The titans split up and went to their respective rooms, hoping to find something out. While they were trying to find as much information about Raven and Slade and possible, Raven awoke.

_Where is everyone? _Raven wondered, looking around. She got up and began looking around the tower. She heard whispering coming from Robin's room, so she stood outside the door and listened in.

"There has to be a connection between her birthday and Slade. Why did he come after her today?" Robin whispered. Raven sighed. _They already found out about my birthday. I have to tell them eventually… How else can I protect them?_

"I have no idea. But he won't get to her again." Beast Boy answered, sounding determined. Raven began the walk back to her room when a door behind her opened. She turned to see Beast Boy standing behind her.

"Hey, Rae. How ya feelin'?" Beast Boy faked a smile. Raven could sense how worried he was, so she smiled back.

"I'm fine," she answered. Beast Boy walked towards her. He looked into her dark purple eyes.

"Why is Slade after you?" he asked. Raven looked away.

"I…I don't know. " She lied. Beast Boy frowned.

"C'mon Rae, don't lie to me. I saw Slade talking to you. And I know it's your birthday. There has to be a connection." He touched her shoulder. Raven backed away and pulled her hood up.

"I'm going to my room." She stated, walking away. She entered her room and shut the door. _They're going to find out sooner or later… I need to tell them. Maybe after I meditate. _Raven thought to herself as she assumed lotus position on her bed.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthios…" she chanted, now levitating over her bed. She shut her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

_"Dear daughter…. Take in all that is destined to happen." _A deep voice bellowed. Raven gasped and opened her eyes, only to find that her room has transformed into a fiery hell. She looked around the room. Her room resembled a post-apocalyptic Jump City. She began to walk around, trying to find a way out. _No…I won't let this happen._ She thought, looking at the crumbling city around her. Suddenly, four red, burning eyes appeared in front of her.

_"Foolish child. It is your destiny. You will become the portal. I will rule the world, and humanity will cease to exist." _ The voice bellowed. Raven turned and ran, when she saw her four friends, encased in stone. She dropped to her knees.

"No…" She trailed off, tears welling in her eyes. The voice laughed as the city morphed back into her room. Raven knelt on her bed, trying to contain her emotions. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes. _Don't lose control… _She placed her hands on her head, trying to concentrate, but it was no use. The tears began to flow. Everything around her began whirling around-ceramic figurines, books, bottles of powders and liquids- and the more she cried, the more she lost control. The figurines were sent flying towards the wall, shattering into thousands of ceramic shards that rained down onto the floor. The books were thrown in every direction; pages flying out. The bottles broke open and spilled various liquids and powders on the floor. Raven was still wreaking havoc on her room when there was a knock on her door.

"Raven…Are you okay? I heard things breaking and…" Robin's voice trailed off. Raven tried to compose herself, to no avail.

"I'm fine. Go away," Raven's voice quivered, and another ceramic figurine was sent flying across the room.

"Wait, are you crying? I'm coming in there, Rae." Robin said before opening the door. _I'm an idiot, I should've locked that…_ Raven thought to herself. Robin stood in the doorway, trying to make sense of the mess that is-or was-Raven's room. He walked over to her bed and sat beside her. Raven calmed down enough to stop destroying her room, but she was still knelt over, not looking at Robin.

"You shouldn't be in here. I told you to go away." Raven said, trying to keep her composure. Robin placed his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Well, I'm here. And I want an explanation. Why were you upset?" Robin asked. Raven looked up at him and sighed. She sat up and faced him. Her eyes were still bloodshot from crying.

"I guess I have to tell you eventually. There's…a prophecy. On the anniversary of my birth…Terrible things are supposed to happen. It is said that Trigon is to take over the world, and I'm how he gets here. Robin, the end of the world is coming. And it's all my fault." Raven started crying again. Robin pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay. We will defeat him. And we will defeat Slade." Robin looked down at Raven and smiled. She half-smiled back, tears still in her eyes. Robin got up and headed towards the door, then looked back.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, glancing around the room. Raven nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes and standing up.

"I'm going to tell the others about…this. If that's okay. They need to know…and I think you agree." Robin said, standing in the doorframe. Raven sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to clean this up." Raven stated, beginning to use her powers to clean the mess that was her room. Robin nodded and walked out. Raven shut the door behind him and continued cleaning until her room was back in order. She sat down on her bed and looked at the dagger laying on her dresser.

"There's only one way to save them…Only one way to prevent Trigon from destroying everything…" She whispered to herself as she picked up the dagger.

**Author's note: Please review, I want to be a better writer! And I know you all want to read better stories, so really it's a win-win for both sides here, heh. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Way Out**

Raven held the dagger in her hands, feeling the cool metal against her skin. _Do I leave a note? Is that too obvious? _She questioned, still holding the dagger. She set the weapon back down and grabbed her notebook that held all of her poetry. She flipped to a new page and grabbed a pen.

_"Friends,_

_If you are reading this, that means you are safe now. I am taking my life to spare yours. By now, you should be aware of the prophecy, so you should know why I had to do this. Starfire, you were my best girl friend. I regret not spending more time with you, I did enjoy our trips to the mall, however infrequent. Cyborg, you are the only person to have ever beat me in a chess match. I am happy I got to help build the T-Car with you.__ Just remember that while part of you is metal, your heart is all human. Nothing can change that. Robin, you know more about me than anyone else. I have been inside of your mind and because of that, we have a connection. This will hurt you for a while, but you have Starfire You'll be okay. You are a great leader and I can't thank you more for helping me find a place in this world. Beast Boy, I am sorry that I was so mean to you. I do think you are funny. I just wanted to hide how I felt about you. Beast Boy, I love you. _

_Friends, please see my reasoning behind my decision and know that I love each and every one of you with all of my heart. Thanks for being the best friends I ever had._

_ -Raven"_

Raven wiped the tears away from her eyes as she set the note on her dresser. She grabbed the dagger and held it in her hands again, her heart dropping. She pulled her sleeves up, revealing her porcelain skin. She took a deep breath and pressed the blade against her wrist. She applied pressure and began dragging the blade across her wrist. She gasped as the sting of the cut hit her. Blood began trickling out, falling onto her bed. She repeated this until there were several deep cuts on each of her arms. She began to make another cut when there was a knock on the door.

"Raven? Robin told me what happened. Are you okay?" Beast Boy called out. Raven tried to speak but the blood loss was getting to her. She dropped the dagger and fell back on her bed, everything going black.

"Raven? Raven! I'm coming in now okay?" Beast Boy opened the door and couldn't move. A bloody Raven was laying on the bed, unconscious. He ran over to her and lifted her up gently.

"Robin! Help! It's Raven!" Beast Boy yelled frantically, carrying Raven out of her room into the hallway. The other titans showed up and didn't say a word until Robin spoke.

"Take her to the infirmary. We need to replace all of the blood she has lost." Robin said gravely, looking down at the colorless girl. Cyborg followed Beast Boy while Starfire and Robin entered Raven's room.

"Who attacked our friend?" Starfire asked, looking at the bloody dagger and bed. Robin picked up the note and his heart dropped.

"She did." He whispered. He handed the note to Starfire who began to read the note, but was interrupted by her tears.

"Our friend…She will be okay, yes?" Starfire asked, tears rolling down her face.

"I hope so." Robin said, looking at the bloodied bed.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had Raven in the infirmary, transfusing her blood while they finished stitching up the cuts. Besides the "beep" of the heart monitor, the room was silent. Robin and Starfire came into the room, Robin holding the note in his hand.

"Beast Boy…Cyborg… We need to show you something. I'll take over while you read this." Robin walked towards Cyborg, handing him the note.

"She is all stitched up now. No need to take over. I wish she would start healing herself though, I don't know why she isn't." Cyborg responded, glancing back over at Raven. He looked at the note at his hand and his eyes narrowed.

"No…No… This… It can't…No…" Cyborg stammered. He dropped the note and walked out of the room. They heard a crashing sound and Beast Boy snatched the note up.

"What's wron-" Beast Boy's voice cut out as he began to read the note. _"Beast Boy, I love you."_ He felt a lump in his throat.

"She-she did this to herself?" He asked no one in particular. Robin nodded. Beast Boy walked over to Raven. He looked at her bandaged arms and her colorless face. _Please wake up. I love you, too._

Cyborg came back into the room, looking down. He walked over to Raven's bed and checked her vital signs.

"She will be okay. We caught her just in time. Any more blood loss…" Cyborg trailed off.

"When will she wake up?" Beast Boy asked, caressing Raven's face.

"I can't really tell. She isn't healing herself, so it will take longer for the blood transfusion and for the wounds to heal. I'd estimate she'd wake up within two days, but she won't be in any condition to fight." Cyborg answered, looking at the tubes sticking out of his fellow titan.

"We need to take turns watching her. Who volunteers first watch?" Robin asked, looking at his distraught friends.

"I'll do it." Beast boy said, never looking away from Raven. The rest of the group left the infirmary, and Beast Boy sat beside Raven, occasionally getting up to replace the IV drip.

"You didn't have to do it, you know? We could've stopped him. You didn't have to…" he trailed off, looking away. He tried to forget what he saw in her room, to no avail. _She was so cold, so still… I've never seen so much blood in my life. _The scene kept replaying in his head, and no matter what he did, he couldn't forget. He turned on the TV in the room, watching some reality show but not really paying attention. He looked back over at Raven. She wasn't in her uniform. Instead, she was donning an oversized, white hospital gown. The gown wasn't much lighter than her pale complexion, although after the blood transfusion, her face was starting to look less deathly. Her purple hair framed her face. The thin blanket was pulled up to her waist, so her arms were sticking out. Beast Boy tried to avoid looking at her bandaged arms, but his eyes were drawn to them. They were spotted in blood. Beast Boy gingerly removed the bandages, and replaced them with new ones. He was just about to sit down again when Cyborg came in.

"Hey BB, I can take over now. Get some sleep." Cyborg said calmly, walking towards the bed. Beast Boy looked down at Raven. _I love you._ He got up and went over to the door, hesitated, then turned back.

"Can… Can I sleep here? I don't want to miss anything." Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, pleading. Cyborg nodded. Beast Boy took the bed to the right of Raven's. The clock on the wall read 2:06 am. Beast Boy yawned and turned toward Raven. He fell asleep watching the rise and fall of her chest.

"Hey BB, wake up. Raven is coming to." Cyborg whispered, lightly shaking Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy looked at the clock. _4:28 pm_. He got up and walked towards Raven's bed, where Raven was just waking up. The other titans surrounded her bed, awaiting her awakening. She opened her eyes and looked around, realizing what happened. She looked down at her wrists, and sighed. _I knew I should've cut deeper, or sliced my throat. I can't stop Trigon now…_

"Hey, Rae. How are you feeling?" Robin asked, forcing a smile. Raven just stared at her teammates, trying to suppress her feelings. After a few moments of silence, the titans gave up on talking to her.

"We will let you rest, come on guys." Robin said, motioning for his team to follow. Cyborg and Starfire followed, but Beast Boy stayed.

"Raven…" he began, looking in her eyes. He saw her eyes start to water before she looked away.

"You should've let me die." Raven said, her voice starting to tremble. Beast Boy's heart sank. He touched her arm.

"Don't ever say that again. You dying wouldn't have solved anything." He assured. Raven looked back, tears rolling down her face.

"I was trying to save you. I can't save you-or anyone else-if I become the portal. The only way to avoid becoming the portal is by dying. Now…" Raven was really crying now, "My fate is absolute. I can't stop any of this from happening… And it's all my fault…" She buried her face in her hands. Beast Boy put his hand on the small of her back and rubbed circles. He didn't say anything; he just let her cry. Eventually, she lifted her head up and looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was streaked with tears.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry you had to see everything. Please forgive me." She whispered, looking down at her bandaged arms.

"You did nothing wrong, Raven. You tried protecting us; that was incredibly brave. Can you promise to never do…that…again? I don't want to lose you, Rae. None of us do." Beast Boy responded. He leaned in towards Raven and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered, smiling at him.

"So, are you ready to talk to everyone else now? Let's get you dressed and bring you downstairs." Beast Boy said, taking off the bandages and handing Raven some clean clothes. He avoided looking at her arms. "This isn't your uniform, but you need to leave the…uh…cuts, uncovered, for a few days. I'll leave while you change." Beast Boy left the infirmary and shut the door behind him. He stood outside, waiting for Raven to come out. When she did, she was donning a pair of fitted black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. The t-shirt hugged her curves, showing off her perfect hourglass shape. She didn't have any shoes on, just a pair of black socks. She made an obvious attempt to hide her arms, but Beast Boy grabbed her hand and smiled. "Let's go."

**Author's note: I'll try to update ASAP, but I don't think it'll be as quick as this. Please review and tell me how to improve! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it so far!**


End file.
